Was it worth it?
by KaunaRavenstar
Summary: A young girl made a bet she couldn't win, is it her last mistake?


Gun shots. Blood. Death. All because of a stupid bet. Never make a bet you know you can't win. Especially with the mafia.

I paced my room while my mom watched me closely. I've always had a problem that caused my family problems. Gambling and betting. I was a girl but I could do anything just as well as any guy. A lot of guys would challenge me to contests, we'd bet anything we had on us. I always won, until yesterday.

"I still can't believe you!" My mom's voice broke though my thoughts. "You put the whole family in danger this time!" she put a hand on her stomach. It was stupid of me to put them in danger. I had a younger brother and my mom was almost nine months pregnant.

"I know! How was I supposed to know he was with the mafia?" I continued to pace. One of my talents was guns. Shooting them, taking them apart and putting them back together. My dad taught me when I was young and I loved it, he was killed by the mafia not too long ago. The man that had challenged me was my age. He challenged me to a shoot off. I had kindly accepted, when I shot I had missed the bulls eye twice but hit on the last shot. The boy had only missed once. I got ahead of myself, he had bet my family's life and my life to the mafia. Yeah sure when he brought that up I was a little suspicious but I never turned down a challenge, especially when it came to guns. I sighed and stopped walking. "Okay listen. I'm going to stop this."

"How?" my mom's kind face creased wit fear and worry, watching me.

"The only way I know how. I'll be back. Maybe." I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I walked out of the room and saw my brother. His small face scared, he had been listening. I walked to him and picked him up, holding him tight. "You're the man now." I smiled, his little four year old arms wrapped tight around my neck.

"Don't leave sissy." He whimpered as I put him down.

"I'm sorry bud. It's the only thing I can do to protect you and mom." I kissed his head. "I love you." I walked past him and out into the cold December night.

"Excited to join the mafia huh?" I was face to face with the guy who had threatened my family.

"You wish." What I was doing was risky but it was the only way to save my family. "I want to change the bet."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." He walked around me. "My boss already has the people for the job." He stopped behind me, "you shouldn't have come here."

"W-what do you mean?" Fear froze me in place.

"My boss sent the group out already." He held my arms so I couldn't turn or leave.

"You… you're lying!" I knew he wasn't. Tears slid down my cheeks.

"Would I lie to a pretty face?"

I closed my eyes tightly as he wiped my tears away. "D-don't touch me..." I stuttered. "Y-you killed my family!"

"I did no such thing. I simply made a bet. You are the one who killed them."

I opened my eyes and pulled away from his grip, "you bastard!" I glared at him, still crying. "How can you just stand here and watch while innocent people get killed?!"

"No." He looked at me calmly. "How can you?"

I turned from him and ran as fast as I could towards my house, I had a feeling it was too late.

"Mom!" I ran into the silent house. "Jim…" I was afraid to look for them, what I might find. I slowly started to move towards the stairs as someone grabbed me from behind, putting a hand over my eyes. "L-let me go! I have to help my family!"

"There's no point." A gruff voice said, "They're dead and taken care of." They pulled me away.

More tears fell from my eyes. "They can't be… this can't be real..."

"Oh but it is."

"And now we collect our prize." Said another voice. "A young girl for the mafia."

When the man moved took his hand away from my eyes I could see a man in front of me and the boy standing next to him.

"Welcome to the mafia." Said the man.

"I don't think so." I grabbed a gun and jumped to the other side of the room, pointing the gun to my temple. "You don't need me. You just want my family dead because of my dad!"

"That's only half true." The man stood up and I tightened my grip on the gun. "We wanted you because of your knowledge. You're just like your dad."

He started to walk towards me, "Now I'm going to be just like him." I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger before any of them could stop me.

My life had been Hell. Death was peaceful…


End file.
